Sky's Army
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is banished by the gods and demigods. He was in Tartarus for decades before being rescued by Ouranos and put in charge of his army. But one problem he can't go to Earth because of what happened in Tartarus. He goes once to save Artemis and nearly dies bringing her back. What will happen 20 years later?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Story is Part of different stories of Percy being betrayed**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy is banished by the gods and demigods. He was in Tartarus for decades before being rescued by Ouranos and put in charge of his army. But one problem he can't go to Earth because of what happened in Tartarus. He goes once to save Artemis and nearly dies bringing her back. What will happen 20 years later?...

* * *

Percy/Artemis

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Percy didn't know what to feel as he was chained in front of the gods for crimes he didn't commit. Everything had gone to hell in just three months after his half brother was found. Then people turned against him one by one. All his Greek friends and comrades turned on him. He had one angry conversation with Thalia and Nico and he didn't think they were still his friends.

As for Annabeth well she had cheated on him with his brother Jake. That is what caused the storm at Camp. That was the only offence he knew was true.

His father had declared Jake his favourite son. And now he wasn't even sticking up for him.

"Perseus Jackson you stand accused on treason against Olympus, consulting with Gaea against us. You are also accused of attempted murder of Jake Waters son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. You are also charged with destruction of Camp. What do you plead?" Zeus booms

"Not Guilty. But I did cause destruction of camp. But I lost control of my powers as I saw my _ex_-girlfriend making out with my brother Jake. She had cheated on me and I lost control", Percy tries to explain

"My daughter would never do something so unwise!" Athena yells

"I swear on the…", Percy starts

"Enough! All those in favour of not banishing Perseus to the darkness of Tartarus raise your hands", Zeus booms

Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hecate and Apollo all raise their hands.

"All those in favour of throwing him into Tartarus raise your hands", Zeus asks

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Demeter, and Dionysus all raise their hands.

Percy was in shock more then half the gods where going to throw him into Tartarus after all he had done for them.

"Perseus Jackson you are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus", Zeus booms

"I disown Perseus Achilles Jackson as my son. I take his title as Prince of Atlantis and his sword Riptide", Poseidon booms

Percy gasps as he feels something being removed from him.

"Any last words?" Zeus asks

"I would like to take to him for a minute", Artemis says

"Me too", Hestia says

"And me", Hecate says

"5 minutes", Zeus grumbles

Hecate, Artemis and Hestia walk over to the betrayed hero. Hecate puts up a barrier around them so the others couldn't hear them.  
"I didn't do it my Ladies", Percy tells them

"We know Perseus", Hestia says softly

"Your fatal flaw would never allow you to betray us. Athena should realise that. Her spawn is no better than a male cheating on her boyfriend", Artemis growls Athena's and Annabeth's names

"We want to give you gifts to help you survive Tartarus", Hecate says

"Wouldn't Zeus know?" Percy asks

"No. I will shield it. I give you magic and Umbrakinesis. You will also be able to control the mist", Hecate says making him glow

"I give you the power of the heath. You will be able to use fire and conjure can also be used to heal. I also give you hope", Hestia says making him glow orange

"This is the first time a male has gotten my blessing. But you have earned it. As you have never been like other males. You will get Photokinesis. Power over moonlight. I also give you the gift of Archery. Lifting the curse I put on Poseidon's children long ago. Here is a bow with arrows that automatically refill. I also gift you these dual double bladed Katanas. Made out the real materials of Imperial Gold, Adamantine and Silver", Artemis says showing him the weapons before changing them into a ring and necklace, "I am sorry we can't do more"

"It is not your fault. I swear on the River Styx that you three will ALWAYS have my loyalty and protection unless circumstances prevent or change that", Percy swears as thunder booms

Hestia hugs him with tears in her eyes. Before she pulls back and the shield that was around them disappears.  
The three Goddesses return to their thrones sadly looking at the hero that would never be the same after this.

"I have a request Zeus", Percy says

"What is it?" Zeus growls

"I want to jump into Tartarus myself on my own terms", Percy says standing tall

"Fine. But if you don't Ares will persuade you", Zeus growls snapping his fingers and the chains disappearing

"One last word from me I will not help Olympus again. When you call for aid I will not answer. I only have loyalty left for those who didn't betray me. Those select few I will fight for unless circumstances change. This I swear", Percy says before jumping in

Percy felt the pain of landing in Tartarus. He groans how could those jackass gods do this to him? What was he thinking they had egos as huge as the universe. And no respect for mortal life. They just ruined lives with affairs and leaving their babies on the doors of their mothers or fathers like they were trash. They leave them alone to deal with the monsters and trying to get to camp. The only really true god Goddesses who didn't where Hestia and Artemis! That was only because they were virgin Goddesses. But Percy had an gut instinct that they would never abandon their child if they had one. Artemis took great care of the Hunters. She cared about them like they were her own daughters.

Why was he continuing thinking about Artemis? Maybe because she gave him weapons that would help him. Or was it something else?

* * *

Percy's time in Tartarus was worse then anything that he has experienced. Even the first time he was in Tartarus was tame compared to this time. He had been captured by Titans within the first hour he was there. They wanted him to join them and give them information on the Olympians. But Percy was still loyal to some of them. So he didn't say a word.

He was tortured for he didn't know how long. His body was put through the extremes. But he didn't break even though he was weakening as time went on.

But when Kronos threatened Artemis, Percy found the strength to fight. He managed to active his Katana's and fight. He took them by surprise and used more energy that he didn't know he had to kill them making them dissolve into gold dust. Hyperion's dust burned like acid when it touched his body.

The last thing he remembered was a flash of dark light before everything went black…

* * *

Percy groans in pain as he starts to stir. He didn't know where he was. As his senses came back to him and the smell wasn't like Tartarus. He had gotten use to that smell and this place differently wasn't it.  
"Perseus you are safe. Sleep and recover", a calm voice says

Percy again falls asleep. He remembers waking up several more times and always being put back to sleep. But now that he had awoken again he felt better but the pain was still there but dull.

He decides to try and open his eyes this time. But it was dark. He started to panic when a hand was on his shoulder.  
"Calm my son. You were injured badly. Your eyes took a lot of damage. My healers couldn't do much. One of your eyes will be blind the other was melted so it was replaced with a robotic one. Would you like to activate it?" the voice asks

"Yes", Percy rasps

Suddenly the room becomes clear to him. He could see everything. The eye was so much better then his real eye. He could see through the walls too. He could see the people around the room and if they had weapons on them and what they were.

He looked at his body seeing the robotic arm was not a surprise as he had felt some parts of his arm melt when he defeat Hyperion. His robotic leg wasn't a surprise either as Kronos had destroyed his original. He saw the scars and winced those where going to take some time to get used too.

"Here so you can see your face", the man beside him says handing him a mirror

Percy sees the burn scars over his face crossing over his lips. His ear was robotic which didn't surprise him now because of seeing his gold robotic eye and his robotic arm and leg. His ear shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"You just have to think to active your robotic parts. And to turn them off and to active their special features", the man informs him

"Who are you sir?" Percy asks

"I am Ouranos. Primordial of the Sky and Heaven. Your in my realm", Ouranos says

Percy was shocked he was in the presence of a Primordial that wasn't trying to kill him for once.

"You saved me", Percy starts

"Yes", Ouranos replies

"Why my Lord?" Percy asks

"I would like you to be the Commander of my Army. My right hand man and my Champion. I will also take you as my son. The Olympians should never have done what they did. You are the Greatest Hero of All Time. And they are fools to send you to Tartarus. But their lose is others gain. What do you say Perseus? With being my Commander I can give you powers. Poseidon didn't remove all your powers. But they are weaker then what they were. But practicing them here will make them stronger", Ouranos tells him

Percy thinks about it. He didn't own the Olympians his allegiance. Only a select few.

"I will my Lord. But can I change my name?" Percy asks

"Of course", Ouranos says smiling

"I would like to be known as Omega by the Army and everyone else can take Perseus. I think it is time I grow up", Percy says firmly

"Done. I will give you my blessing with immortality", Ouranos says touching Percy

Percy feels power rush into him. He gasps as he feels something growing out of his back.  
"What are they my Lord?" Percy asks

"Wings my son. They are Black, Gold, Silver and Brown. Truly worthy of a Commander of my Army", Ouranos informs him

"Thank you my Lord", Percy says

"Now Percy you need to rest. Also because of what happened in Tartarus you will be unable to go back to earth without it hurting or killing you. Something my bastard brother did. I am sorry about that", Ouranos tells him

"It is ok my Lord. As there is only a couple of people I would actually fight for back on earth", Percy replies

"Rest my solider. You can choose YOUR right hand man soon", Ouranos says

"My lord can I ask you a favour?" Percy asks

"Yes my son?" Ouranos asks

"Can you bring here a few people? I think they could be real assets to the army. And I trust them with my life. They deserve a second chance", Percy tells him

"Who my son?" Ouranos asks

"Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Luke Castellan, Castor Turner, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckenford, and Ethan Nakamura", Percy asks him

"Miss Nightshade is already here. As she was put in the stars and that is my domain. The others I will go and get rest and I will send Zoe to you", Ouranos says smiling

"Thank you my Lord", Percy says

Ouranos leaves and Percy sighs everything had changed so quickly. He had changed. Some nurses he guessed bought some food over smiling softly.  
"Eat up. There is Nectar and Ambrosia too. It will help with the pain and regaining all your strength", the nurse instructs him

"Thank you", Percy says nodding at her

"Your welcome Commander Omega", she says bowing before leaving

Percy starts to eat and drink he felt his energy return. But now he was tired so he slowly drifts into a restless sleep…

* * *

_Earth…_

* * *

Artemis had been having a rough 4 months. Ever since Percy was banished she had gotten yelled at by Zeus and the others that voted for banishment. Even Apollo who supported Percy yelled at her about getting so close to a male.

Artemis didn't know why she felt so strongly for Percy. Something about his had changed her. He wasn't like other males his was loyal, modest, honest, brave and true. He didn't lie or boost about his abilities or achievements. He wasn't one to cheat on a woman or hurt a woman. He has actually earned Zoe's respect and blessing before she died. Percy had even tried to save Zoe! He HAD taken the sky of her shoulders.

What was wrong with her?

She didn't even realise she had walked far from the safety of her Camp. When she felt something hit her HARD. She gasps as she falls and groans when her head it a rock. Her vision goes blurry.  
"You are going to get what is coming to you Artemis. I am going to take what you hold most dear", a voice says

Artemis freezes that voice. It was Orion! She tries to move but to females were holding her arms down. She saw the group of males with Orion smirking at her as he slowly removes her clothing.

"APOLLO!" she screams

There wasn't a flash of light.

"FATHER!" she screams

The group chuckles at her.

"ATHENA! ARES! HERMES! POSEIDON! HEPHAESTUS! APHRODITE! HERA! DEMETER! APOLLO! APOLLO! BROTHER! ANYONE!" she screams the names of her family

She feels Orion start on her she cries as she feels the one thing she cherished break. Before she processed what else was happening she shouts in her head on last name.

"_PERSEUS! SAVE ME!" she screams to the heavens_

* * *

_Ouranos's Realm_

* * *

Percy was dreaming of a girl with auburn hair and yellow-silver eyes. She looked terrified. Someone was hurting her!

Suddenly he heard a voice he would recognise anywhere as it was one of the last voices he heard before he was sent to Tartarus.

"_PERSEUS! SAVE ME!"_ the terrified scream of Artemis says

Percy bolts up right his eyes glowing with fury and power. He jumped up and snapped his fingers clothes appeared on him and his Katanas where in his hands. He disappeared in a swirl of colours.

He appeared on instinct. What he saw distracted him from the pain returning to earth had on him. Artemis was on the ground bleeding with Orion and several other men _rapping _her. He took the situation in, in milliseconds.

He snarls a snarl with so much fury that it bought terror to everyone in the clearing but Artemis who was nearly comatose. He rushed into the fight and destroyed several of the beings in seconds with the slash of his blades.

Orion jumps up to defend himself but Percy was so furious he sent cut off Orion's genitals making him scream before Percy put his sword through Orion's heart.  
"If you EVER come near Artemis again I will do more than cut your balls off and sent you to Tartarus", Percy snarls and makes his blade hit Orion's heart

He bursts into gold dust. Percy breaths heavily the pain in his body was getting worse but he couldn't fix that now. He spun around to Artemis who was rocking back and forward and sobbing. His heart broke for her.

'_Those bastards! I am going to do more then send them to Tartarus again when they reform'_, Percy growls

Percy sheathes his Katanas and crouches down to Artemis's level.

"Artemis it is me Percy. I am going to take you somewhere safe. I swear Lady Artemis on Lord Ouranos and the River Styx that I will NEVER, ever harm you", Percy says softly but with conviction

But he notices Artemis was basically catatonic. He swears softly. There was going to be hell to pay for this.

"Sleep Artemis your safe", Percy says softly using his powers on instinct

Artemis would have hit her head if Percy hadn't caught her. He needed to cover her. He wasn't going to take her anywhere naked.

Percy's instincts told him to think about what he wanted to create to get it. So he concentrated which was hard with the pain he was in. And produced a blanket. He wrapped it gently around Artemis.

He stood up with Artemis in his arms before he left he noticed that the atmosphere in the forests had changed. He couldn't think on that now. He concentrated on where he had come from and disappeared in a swirl of colours.

He appeared in the middle of what he assured was the infirmary.

"HELP!" he yelled

Nurses and Doctors hurried to him.

"Female Doctors and Nurses only! She has been raped", Percy snaps at the male Doctors

"Put her on the bed Commander", a nurse says gently

Percy nods and gentle puts her on the bed. But then he feels fatigue come over him and pain before his legs go out and everything goes black...

* * *

A scream woke him up from unconsciousness and he knew that scream. He fling himself up drawing his katana's. He sees Artemis crying in a corner of a room. Doctors where trying to calm her.

"Back off!" Percy snarls drawing on energy and putting himself in front of Artemis

"But Commander Omega…", the doctor starts

"What did I say? I said she is only to be treated by female doctors! Men caused this! Get out of here all males before you feel my blade! Let everyone know this woman. Lady Artemis is under MY protection. Anyone who comes to harm her or near her without permission from her or me will meet my blade! This I swear on the Creator of the Universe!" Percy booms to everyone

There were gasps at the oath and faces pale. Everyone runs to do what they are told. Percy glares at everyone before turning around and getting a soft look on his face. He couches down to Artemis's level.

"Artemis I swear to you I will protect you with everything in me. For forever and Eternity. You can count on my blades, my knowledge, my strength to protect you for all times. I swear to you I will not force you into anything. I swear furthermore to protect you from everything even family and friends if it is a must. This I swear on the Creator of the Universe!" Percy swears

A crackle of thunder and power rolls around the room sealing his oath. Artemis whimpers looking at him with blank eyes. It pained Percy to see Artemis in such a state.  
"Come on Artemis lets get you back in bed and looked at alright?" Percy coaxes gently

Percy slowly moves to her side she doesn't flinch as he touches her.

"I am going to pick you up now Little Moon", Percy says softly  
Artemis doesn't react as he picks her up and gently moves her to the bed. Nurses and a female doctor this time come over and start to treat her again. They give her a sedative and Artemis drifts into sleep.

"Perseus", a voice says

"Lord Ouranos", Percy says bowing

"I heard what happened. I know you have sworn to protect her", Ouranos states

"I have my Lord. Is that ok?" Percy asks

"Yes. You are a good man. I will let you stick to your word. But a couple of words of warning. First you nearly killed yourself getting Artemis here. If I hadn't given you some power when you arrived you would have faded or died. Second Artemis's life force is flickering", Ouranos says gravely

"What does that mean my Lord?" Percy asks nervously

"It means she is fading. Her domains on earth are already severed from her. Her ties to her family are also severed", Ouranos says gravely

"What does that mean?" Percy asks

"She has lost everything. If I had to guess she called out to her family to help her and they didn't come. That broke her. Then she lost what she treasured most. Her spirit is broken Commander. You will have to try and convince her that she doesn't need to fade. That there is someone still here that will protect and care for her. She will have to rebuild herself from the ground up will you be willing to help her?" Ouranos asks

"I will. I swear on Creator that I will not let Artemis fade. I will help her with anything she asks. She will be my first priority from this day forward this I swear on the Creator", Percy says firmly

Thunder and power crackles through the air signalling his oath setting into place.  
"Then Hail Commander Omega, Commander of the Army of Ouranos, Right Hand of Lord Ouranos, and Protector, Guard and Shield of Artemis!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Other Stories that are part of Betrayed Percy stories are:**

1\. Guardian and Love of the Hunt

2\. Wanderer, Swordsman, Marksmen

3\. The Betrayed

4\. Betrayed & Changed *New*

5\. Guardian, Commander, God, Prince *New*

6\. Dangerous Times *New*


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

_20 Years Later…_

* * *

_Planet: Stormhold..._

* * *

A man dressed in a black coat, with wings of Black, Gold, Silver, Brown with a hood that wasn't up. The man had black hair, one eye was while, the other was robotic along with his ear, arm and leg. Scars on his face were burns along with a scar across his lips. This man fought a mad man who was erratic with his sword.

The man in black skilfully dodged the mad man. This mad man was the tyrant King of Stormhold. A planet in sector 20 of the Universe. This tyrant was from a monarchy that killed other heirs to the throne. The last one standing was normally made King. Girls were not allowed to but put on the throne.

The black coated man had been changed by Princess Una to free her people of killing and put a proper monarchy into place.

The man in black was a skilled Warrior and was feared around the galaxies. Even though he hadn't been doing these jobs for long. Only 20 years he had been around.

The tyrant was getting angry now and that worked for the black coated man with a complicated twist of his blades one sword knocked the tyrants sword out of his hand and the other was buried in the tyrants chest.  
"Who are you?" the tyrant rasps as he dies

"I am the Hellfire Assassin, Stormbringer, Maelstrom, the Swordsman, the Marksman, Absolute Mage, Ambassador of Ouranos, Commander of the Army of Ouranos. Champion of Ouranos, Also known as Commander Omega the right hand man of Lord Ouranos!" Omega announces

The tyrants eyes widen before he falls back as his heart stops beating.

Omega pulls his blades back into their sheaths. And leave the body of the tyrant to be collected later. He finds Princess Una and announces that the tyrant King and her brother was dead.

Omega then sets up Princess Una as the first Queen of the Planet.

Before he takes his leave. But what Omega didn't tell the tyrant was that he was also known as Perseus Achilles Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, former son of Poseidon, the God of Heros, Warriors, Protection, Shields, Shelter, Weapons, Combat, Battles, Warfare, Time, Loyalty, Leadership, Storms, Strategy, Elements, Tides, Currents, Beaches, Journeys and Oaths, the Protector, Guard, Shield of Artemis. But he was also called the Cyborg of Ouranos Warriors…

* * *

_Ouranos's Kingdom..._

* * *

Percy Jackson made it back to the Sky's Realm in recorded time from his Assassins Job. His many rolls took up his time these days.

But his main job, well not a job to him, was to be the Protector, Guard and Shield of his wife Lady Artemis. Yes Lady Artemis. The former Goddess of Olympus, Leader of the Hunters and male hater. Percy had saved her two decades ago from fading after she had been raped and betrayed by her family.

It had take Percy ages to semi-heal her so she wouldn't fade. He bound himself in EVERY way to her to prove to her he would always he there for her. The bonds could never be broken as Percy had done it in such a way.

After that Artemis has become his wife. Percy never forced her into anything. But he was the one the got her to continue to live.

But Percy wasn't alone in helping Artemis. Zoe and Bianca too helped. Helping Artemis when he had to go on missions.

Percy hadn't been to Earth since he rescued Artemis. His injuries wouldn't allow him too. If he stepped foot on Earth he would likely fade. But if he gathered enough strength he could possibly stay a couple of hours. But he wasn't never going to do that after what they did to his beloved Artemis.

His warriors understood that. Luke and Ethan were his right hand men, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Lee, Castor, Phoebe (Once Hunter of Artemis), were some of his MOST trusted warriors along with some new friends from other planets.

The first was Gilan. A man who was as sneaky as a son of Hermes. Who hailed from the planet Araluen, in Sector 6 of the Universe. The man was skilled spy and had a playful side. He was the Leader of the Spy Division. Which had 35 People.

The next was Halt. A grizzly man that had the Archers Aim. He could make any shot he was asked too. Both with a bow and gun. The only one to beat him was Percy. He was the Leader of the Archers and Sniper Division. That held 40 Archers and 40 Snipers.

Next was Thirrin. Princess of Icemark World in Sector 15. A girl who fought like a children of Ares. Who was used to have to prove herself. She fought with a spear and sword. The girl was a very fierce woman who you didn't want to face in battle. She was a powerful Snow and Ice user. She Lead the Snow and Ice Division. Which held 30 People.

Next was Nicodemus. A Arch Mage from the planet Mist-Strom in Sector 17. A man that was more powerful then children of Hecate. He could easier take on Hecate and probably win. He was the Leader of the Magical Division. Which held 80 people in different levels. They started at Magicks which were the lowers of the Magical Division, then Witches and Wizards Tier Three, Two and One. Next were Warlocks in Tiers Three, Two and One. Next was Sorcerers and Sorceress in Tiers Three, Two and One. Next were Enchanters and Enchantress in Tiers Three, Two and One. And the Mages Tier Three, Two, One. With the last being Arch Mages or Absolute Mages.

Next was Codie. A girl that was a powerful fire user. From the planet Firestorm in Sector 7. She could use several types of fire. With her fire powers she could beat Hephaestus in a fight. She was the Leader of the Fire Division which had 60 members. In the Sub Divisions Normal Fire, Blue Fire and Hellfire.

Next was Tristan. A boy that was a powerful earth user. From the planet Earth-Found in Sector 8. He could control the earth. He could easier battle Demeter and win. He Lead of the Earth Division which had 40 members.

Next was Leanne. A girl that was a powerful water user. From the planet Riverwater in Sector 9. She was as powerful as HIM in the use of water. She Lead the Water Division that had 45 Members.

Next was Axel. A boy that was a powerful air user. From the planet Arlie in Sector 10. He was as powerful as Zeus. He lead the Air Division which had 45 Members.

Next was Sahara. A girl who was the Leader of the Sand Users. Which held 35 Members. She was a person of the Desert People in Sector 14.

Next was Joseph. A man who was one of the best trackers around and Leader of the Tracker Division. Which held 25 members. He was from Sector 17.

Next was Everett. A man the was a good Assassin just under Percy. Who leader the Assassin Division. Which had 30 members. He was from Sector 18.

Charlotte was next. A girl that could control storms. Who was the Leader of the Storm Division. Which held 40 members.

Braxton was next. A man that could control lightning. Who could rival Zeus. He was from Sector 20. Which held 20 members.

Next was Abraham who could control the weather. He was from Sector 22. Which Division held 25 members.

Next was Serena who could control Light. She was from Sector 25. She Lead the Light Division which held 35 Members.

The other side of Sector 25 was the Darkness side. Which was lead by Desmond. Who was the Lead of the Darkness Division which held 36 members.

Liberty was next and could control Vibrations. She was from Sector 25. She was the Leader of the Vibrator Division which held 15 members.

Adelaide was next who could control Sonic Blasts. She was from Sector 29. She was the Leader of the Sonic Division which held 15 Members.

Michael and Lee his friends and sons of Apollo lead the Healing Division that held 50 Members.

Then was Sarah Smart who was a Technomage. From Sector 41. She was the Leader of the Technopaths and Technomage Division. Which had 37 Members.

The Shadow Division was lead by his friend Bianca di Angelo. The Division had 35 members. She also managed the Necromancy Division which had 20 members.

The Seer Division which had Juliana Turner leading them with only 6 members. Lava/Maga Division whom Leader is Daniel Oaks, who lead 25 Members.

Strategists/Planner Division whose Leader Malcolm Space they had 15 members.

Battle Mages Division whose leader was Jane Taylor from Sector 44. They had 13 members.

And the Time Division which was lead by Louis Harolds and had 30 members.

All of these people were good men and women. Percy was happy with all his people.

Now back at base he made his way to find Artemis who he always looked for after his return. He sees her with Zoe talking quietly.

"Hello Sweetheart", Percy says softly

Artemis's head snaps up. She shows a smile and launches herself at him and hugging him tightly. Percy hugs her back and kisses her lips.

"How are you today?" Percy asks gently

"I'm having a good day", Artemis tells him snuggling into his embrace

Percy was glad at her answer. He knew she had good and bad days. Good days were less likely then bad says. As her fear overtook her a lot. She didn't go near any other males besides Percy without him being by her side.

"That is good my Little Moon", Percy replies

Artemis giggles. Percy had lots of names for her which included Little Moon, Sweetheart, Love, Bambi, Huntress, Little Siren (He told her she called to him like one), Beauty, Dear One, Brave One, Brave Little Lioness and My Hearts Treasure. She loved all those names and made her feel special. The only name she didn't want him saying was Arty. As her _ex-brother_ had called her that.

"Hello Zoe", Percy says nodding at one of his best friends

"Hello Percy", Zoe replies smiling

"How did the job go?" Artemis asks Percy

"Good. Took him out without a problem. And put the Princess on the throne as Queen", Percy replies

"Good. Males shouldn't be the only ones to take the crown", Artemis replies

"I agree. But Stormhold Planet is heading to a better future", Percy reports

"Perce!" a voice calls

Artemis stiffens in Percy's arms. And peaks out to see Luke was walking to them.

"Yes Luke?" Percy asks

"Lord Ouranos is calling a meeting", Luke tells them

"I'll be right there", Percy replies

"He would like Artemis and Zoe there too. He said something big had come up", Luke tells him  
"Then lets go. Is that all right Brave One?" Percy asks Artemis gently

"Ok", Artemis replies clutching him

They walk through the Sky Palace to they get to the meeting room. Most of the Division Leaders were settled around the table. Plus the friends of Percy's.

Percy takes his seat on the right of Lord Ouranos chair. Artemis next to him followed by Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, Michael and Lee. Across from him was Luke, Ethan, Silena, Beckendorf and Castor. So Artemis was surrounded by people she trusted through Percy.

Soon everyone was gathered and Lord Ouranos appears and takes the seat at the head of the table.

"Welcome my people. I hope all Missions have been successful?" Lord Ouranos asks

Everyone says yes or nod their heads.  
"Commander Omega I trust Stormhold is now in order?" Lord Ouranos asks his right hand man  
"Yes my Lord. The tyrant is gone and Princess Una is now Queen and is starting a reform of her planet and government", Percy reports

"Very good Commander. You have once again done me proud", Lord Ouranos tells him

"Thank you sir. But why are we here?" Percy asks curiously just knowing something has happened

"I am afraid this will upset you Perseus. You, your friends and Artemis", Lord Ouranos states

"What will that be?" Percy asks

He places an arm around Artemis to comfort her. He could feel some of her distress and nervousness.

"Earth is in danger. My brothers Tartarus and Erebus are joining forces to take over Olympus", Lord Ouranos reports

Artemis whimpers and quickly gets up and rushes out.  
"I will not help them Ouranos. Now I need to get to my wife", Percy says getting up and quickly following his wife

Percy uses his ear and eye to follow Artemis's path through the palace.

Percy makes it to his rooms quick and opens the door and locks it. He sees Artemis trembling in the corner of the room on the floor.  
"Oh love it is going to be ok", Percy says softly kneeling down in front of her

"They…they…", Artemis stutters

"I know my love, my beautiful, brave wife", Percy tells her softly

Artemis throws her arms around her saviour. That was who he was too her. He was her protector against evil. Shield against those who meant her harm. Saviour of her life and sanity. Her shelter against the storm.

He was everything to her. She knew how tight they were bond. And Percy had down that all himself. He proved he would always be there for her. He was the only one that cared about her to save her.

None of her so-called family had answered her calls for help. And they had been close to her. Percy had been on the other side of the galaxy and had been injured but still he came! He risked his life to save her and take her to safety. She could never show him how much that meant to her.

But there were innocence involved here. Demigods that hadn't down anything to her or Percy. This was bigger then them. Even if she didn't want to be near them so deserved to be saved.

"You can help them", Artemis whispers from his embrace  
"What?" Percy asks

"You can help them. As long as I can stay away from them", Artemis replies

"Are you sure? We don't even know what Ouranos's plan is", Percy replies

"Use your ear and eye to know", Artemis suggests whispering

"Very well", Percy replies

He activates the features in his eye and ear. His eye zooms and sees through the walls to the meeting room his ear also focuses on the room.

"_We can't help them!" Luke exclaims_

"_They will need training to fight Tartarus and Erebus", Ouranos replies_

"_What would your plan be?" a Division Leader asks_

"_We will bring the Gods __and__ demigods here to train. They can't hope to face two Primordials", Ouranos replies_

"_Percy won't be able to fight this battle anyway on earth. It could kill him", Zoe states_

"_I know. Maybe we can find a way. But he could train them. After all he is the best Swordsman and Marksman in the Universe. And all off you are the best in your areas. You will be able to train them farer in their powers. Something they will desperately need", Ouranos replies_

_Zoe, Bianca, Luke, Ethan, Michael, Lee, Castor, Silena and Beckendorf still protested._

Percy had heard and seen enough and pulls back.

"What is his plan?" Artemis asks nervously

He tells her and she trembles a bit.

"You don't have to agree to this", Percy tells her gently, "You don't owe _them_ anything"

"There are _some_ innocents. I…I can't let maidens have what happened to me happen to them", Artemis replies softly

Percy gently rocks her.  
"If your sure my brave little lioness. But I'll be right besides you", Percy replies softly

Artemis relaxes in his embrace. Hoping she could cope with her decision. Percy too hoped his beautiful wife could handle this decision without going backwards mentally…

* * *

_Earth…_

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

The Council of the Olympians had been in distress for over nineteen years. Since they sent Perseus down to Tartarus everything changed and a lot of mistakes were made.

They found out Percy was innocent and they sentenced him to Tartarus where he likely died as they couldn't find him and Hades couldn't sense him.

Then Artemis just disappeared and her domains had went haywire. They had to use the mist on most of the world when the Moon went blood red and stayed that way for days before going dull. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't find her. She had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Poseidon felt guilty for what he did to his son. He felt so ashamed with himself. He could barely live with the guilt. He had disowned his son. Taking away his powers and sword. That would have helped him in Tartarus. He was sure Perseus was now gone because of him and his Council's decision. Be believed one son over another. So he would have to live with the guilt forever.

Apollo was miserable and had been for nineteen years. Ever since his sister disappeared. He tried looking for her but she was not anywhere to be found. And after her domains went wild he feared the worst for her. It made him so guilty and upset that he couldn't help her or find her. It made him subdued, serious and quiet. He didn't feel like doing anything with Hermes now. All he did was try to figure out where his sister was.

Now they all knew a war was coming. Monsters had been coming out in large groups attacking every group of demigods they had.

It was a cause of a huge uproar. And nobody knew what do too. All they could do was make some of the demigods Immortal so they could help train these demigods for another war.

They were discussing with the demigods more training measures when Apollo starts to glow and his voice along with another's starts.

'_Gods and Immortals will go to war,_

_With the Abyss and Darkness joining forces to destroy,_

_Olympians will need the Heavens warriors,_

_The guardian, shield and cyborg of the Moon must chose,_

_To help or stand aside will change the game,_

_Cyborgs sword must be drawn to lead the armies to battle,_

_Moons strength will be tested the most with war,_

_As the heros training must begin training for toil,_

_Heavens Army and Olympian Army must finally join as one,_

_To either save or raze the earths mighty core…'_

Apollo slumps in his throne and everyone was silent. That was a grim prophecy. They knew the Abyss and Darkness meant Tartarus and Erebus.

But what or who was Heaven's Warriors? Who was the Guardian and Shield? What did it mean by Cyborg? And did the Moon mean who they thought it did?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
